plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the community portal or forums. ---- Not sure why, but the content navigation on the left and the main page itself look different if you are logged in, compared to being "anonymous". Snicker 15:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Is the "Featured Article" ever going to change? --Registered Contributor 16:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Probably not anytime soon. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] I'm no good with scripts on this wiki (never tried it), but is it possible for us to get a script so we don't have to keep updating the What's New and Most Popular (or whatever it is) sections?--RandomguY 03:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Working on it. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 23:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) How to take pics from games? I was wondering, could someone teach me to take pictures out of games. That way i could make all the imitations. Pufflesrcute 06:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :On laptops and some computers there are keyboard buttons for taking screenshots. They can be pasted into Microsof Paint or another image editing program so that the extraneous parts of the image can be removed. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 18:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm I don't know yet.. Hi there! If you're playing the game on your computer it is as simple as pressing the "Print Screen" key (Print Scrn) which is located next to the F12 key. Then, paste it into MS Paint, or any other image editing software, and crop it down to size. Hope I helped! Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 16:59, November 30, 2010 (UTC) It seems that if we want to have a video, we need HyperCam. 11:17, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Featured article We should have it change periodically to a page determined by a random number generator, the random page function, or similar.--RandomguY 18:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I just got Gatling Pea Zombie, so if anyone could make an article it would be fantastic. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Block You should add a Block, so that others cannot edit! :No. Firstly, it's called protection. Secondly, don't capitalize "block". Thirdly, we don't protect for a single infraction. If we did, we would probably have to protect about half the pages on this wiki.--RandomguY 01:33, November 8, 2010 (UTC) OK first of all why do you want to block plants vs zombies wiki? Just to stop editing. no offence but that is dumb.--Renxil 23:34, June 9, 2012 (UTC)renxil Badges Hello, I have my own wiki and how can I get badges on my wiki? I'm wondering if there is a list of badges that we could see so we could easily get badges. You mostly get badges by editing things.Traincraz7 00:27, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :I am personally against this for three reasons. Firstly, badges were invented to promote contributions, and are more effective if the goals are unknown, so that you contribute as much as possible just in case there's a badge for contributing X. Secondly, imho not knowing what the goals are will probably increase the fun of getting badges (although personally, I don't care that much). Thirdly and lastly, we have unfortunately experienced spammers, where they made a ton of pointless edits to get the "edit 9999999 times" badge, or made useless blog posts/comments to get the "you made a blog post" or "you commented on a blog" badges. This is irritating for tracking and maintenance reasons, as well as for those who legitimately deserve badges for long-time contributing. If we have spammers, they most likely "contributed" more than the legitimate contributors, and therefore will utterly defeat them in terms of high score tables and so on.--RandomguY 01:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Adding the "games" section on the main page Hey, just so no one freaks out, I'm saying this here. I wanted to add a section that talked more in depth on the various game modes and levels. I added a pictured link to the main page, but I don't know the formatting for the original two images, plus, I don't have proper image editing software at work. It's a start. Here's a link to the talk for the page I created. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Game_modes_/_Levels Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 16:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article I have changed the Main Page's featured article, as it has been there for too long!! I clicked "Random Page" and I got Cattail's article, so that is what I chose :D I don't mind if someone disagrees with it, the change can be undone. Just thought it would be nice :3 I chose Pink-ish color cause I thought it would match the Cattail's hat. If someone wants me to change it to a certain color let me know. HellPikachu 22:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, makes sense. Still, you should either change the border or change the fill. Changing the fill would make it more in-line with the featured video box, and changing the border would be more in-line with the page.--RandomguY 03:25, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Okay, I changed the border to be the same as the featured video. Made the background color more "serious" and I think looks okay with the featured video's green while mainting a difference between them. If you don't like it I can completely change it back to green, no problem :D HellPikachu 03:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol, 2 featured articles. Alright, it should be fine.--RandomguY 06:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Oh, I didn't make the seond featured article. LOOL! that still okay? HellPikachu 13:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Famous article I don't particularly agree with this type of article, as what its based on? Famous and Popular, to my knowledge, is mainly the same thing here. Besides that, having 3 "Featured" things in the main page is enough, and I'm including the featured video here. 4 is just too much and the Main page looks too crowded. There's usually only 1 featured article, but Drilly Drilly added the second one "2nd Featured Article" which I changed to "Popular Article". But a third one is just nonsense lol HellPikachu 11:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :For the popular article, if you're going to call it that, you should really pick one of the most popular, i.e. most viewed, articles.--RandomguY 19:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : : I was just explaining myself about Drilly Drilly adding a third article (without counting the video) called "Famous Article" featuring the Gatling Pea (check History) and why I deleted it. I didn't add the "Popular Article" either, Drilly Drilly did that too but I don't think it's too bad so I just left it alone.Gloom-shroom has quite high views so that's another reason It didn't bother me. I just wish he would post something before doing something like that again (I've been removing the "Gatling Pea - famous article" for the second time). HellPikachu 19:44, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Trashing Pages Hey, guys! I am trashing pages on this wiki by insterting nonsense or/and gibberish! :D 23:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC)Bryan Owen :Nice to know. Welcome to the club.--RandomguY 23:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? Guy's there's no reason to delete thi Wiki.What is ur Problem? Please! Cofee BAM! blocked me in PVZCC! PAVaS 20:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I was blocked. i know right like what is their problem!--bebisrules 15:37, June 11, 2012 (UTC) bebisrules Plant lover Is Plant lover active today? This tell you guys I made this. Stop with the Deletion Nonsense Why the heck does everyone want to delete this Wiki? It's getting ridiculous.Stop it. Please don't erase my images Please don't erase em just because i got the game but in spanish (This is made by Carlos76) When iphone update 1.8 is here?????? The new archivements came like 2 weeks ago but the update never came... Does someone know about it? If yes, PLEASE respond, I cant wait more for it. Iñaki Pavlovsky 23:00, September 7, 2011 (UTC) HELP! Please help me in Plants vs. Zombies Wiki (tl), everyone! Luis Anton Imperial 04:40/12:42 PM, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Vita Version The game is out now for the PSVITA the wiki should be updated to reflect this 03:20, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Why not add female zombies? Hey Guys, why not put female zombies like the queen zombie but she was just featured in an advertisment? it's like this: male zombie this... male zombie that... oh, wait it's just the apearance of these zombies.... the apearance of these zombies makes me think they are all male.... or they are really male because most of them are wearing like.. ...... a suit for males only! you can delete this if you want because I DONT CARE! -I am done here! 09:53, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :There's already a page for that. Gregory Exploit 10:43, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Change Plant Hyperlink Colors Please I've been having problems while traversing the wiki. Some of the plant hyperlinks are too bright to read against a white background. Try reading Sunflower or Garlic on white. What I am suggesting is to turn these hyperlink colors into a different one, like Orange for Sunflower, something that offers higher contrast against a white background. Thanks! ButterOffDead 19:37, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Me too, I want to change these hyperlink colors, or change the background color into a diff. one. Luis Anton Imperial (talk) 11:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) what is your opinion on plants vs zombies Media:Example.ogg i think plants vs zombies is a nice game. i got it from my friend i was playing on her computer and i found the game and that is when i downloaded it on my computer. Great to know! I LOVE The game, and my brother says the only thing I do more of that PvZ is sleep. P.S. On Talk pages, remember to include your signature (Mine's ButterOffDead) but you can add one like this : ~ ~ ~ ~ Just remove the spaces, and your signature will appear. ButterOffDead 19:39, June 9, 20 ok thanks --Renxil 23:28, June 9, 2012 (UTC) bebisisthebest Please stop! Guys i just wanted to ask why do yall want to delete this wiki? Im just saying. It really is dumb. Just please stop it is the best wiki i ever actually liked, and if you do delete it i will make a new one!! We don't want to delete the wiki. I don't think anybody but spammers want to delete the wiki. Potato Mine 15:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Well i heard a dude saying that we wanted to delete this wiki, and if he does we will make a new one!--bebisrules He's not an admin or anything. He can't do anything. Ignore him. Potato Mine 17:00, June 11, 2012 (UTC) This wiki will stay forever! New iOS Update I went to put news about the new PvZ iOS update in the news section, but I can't edit the page because it was protected to prevent editing. Could an administrator who has permission to edit the page add this please? Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 19:59, September 6, 2012 (UTC) play around with pics in the live chat. Ends when you leave. The Real Sthomas: from the Slush Invaders Game 00:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) New featured article Code is upgraded. Check it out. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 16:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Incorrect News The news says the PvZ iOS versions were made free, but that's not true. They're $0.99. Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 20:13, April 5, 2013 (UTC) they add no plants plants vs zombies 2: i'ts about time to plant gallerySigfridgmm (talk) 18:08, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Retirement Well, whoever put up "BLACK OUT has retired from the wiki" is half right. I've retired, but only from adminship. I will come back occasionally and edit when neccesary. Just lettin' ya know. ^_^ 19:27, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Intro Line I may or may not be the first to suggest this, but isn't listing out every single device the game is on a bit ridiculous? Just simplify it by saying "A wiki and encyclopedia to the Plants vs. Zombies series, a tower defense video game series developed and published by PopCap Games for PC, Mac, Smartphones, Tablets, and Video Game Consoles." I don't want to be the one guy who suggests something obvious and then gets thrown out the window like in the Boardroom Conversation meme, I'm just saying, you really don't need an entire paragraph detailing every platform the game is on (at least when there are that many of them). Save it for the game's page. While I'm at it, you have many different link colors on some of your pages, and it is hard to read them with the semi-transparent background, so I'd change that too. I hope you don't see this as offensive, or as an intrusion, but as a wiki administrator myself, I am offering my suggestions to you. Best of luck, William (Talk), Bureaucrat of the Lord of Ultima Wiki 05:39, February 21, 2014 (UTC) LEAK LEAK LEAK! Based on new official pictures which have been leaked, the Magnet-shroom will be gotten after level 15 or Dark Ages, and the world itself is 20 levels. The Endless Zone is called Arthur's Challenge. I have a plant pun for the "Plants" link! Poopspyro7 (talk) 19:19, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Mr.creppy 35 (talk) 21:01, June 6, 2015 (UTC)I have a teory of PvZ series and on this wiki i want to push the theoryMr.creppy 35 (talk) 21:01, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Linking to the Tagalog Plants vs. Zombies Wiki Hello, Plants vs. Zombies Wiki staff! Can someone add a link to the Tagalog PvZ Wiki? Here's the code: tl:. Thanks in advance! 11:00, December 28, 2015 (UTC) La Brainsa Tarpits...a loser's game? Is there a way to keep track of which dinosaurs need PerfumeShrooms when the screen becomes so crowded? I am struggling to identify which lanes need a PerfumeShroom while I am getting creamed by multiple Ankylosaurs, hearing layers of "rrrrr-ups!" And there go my power ups. Which is not great game play. Tedious gameplay. Not great gameplay. I thought it was supposed to be fun! If I want torture I can go to Big Wave Beach. I do like the new plants. Especially the sound on the Bombagranite. Silly sh*t! �� Also, who thought of the idea to have the Goldbloom randomly laugh? Very Good! And the advanced page editor I will never be motivated to learn. I am old and my time is short. Jedgould (talk) 02:16, September 2, 2016 (UTC)Jed 9/1/16 iOS Huh? Well, well, well. How the heck did the snow even come out of nowhere? PaperMario64 (talk) 20:42, December 22, 2016 (UTC) "Galactic Gardens DLC" Adding this week's event to the calendar Hi, sorry if this doesn't go here but, will the calendar still be monthly, or should it be updated weekly? I mean, so someone includes that this week is Wasabi Whip's week (Plants vs. Zombies 2) and that Secret Agent trick (Plants vs. Zombies Heroes), just like past week with Garlic and the community event. I'd do that myself but I think the page is locked so only the staff can edit it. = = PrismastebanZ (talk) 23:56, May 18, 2019 (UTC)